ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Guildroom
Guild_First.png|The Guild Room without expansions Guild_Second.png|The first Guild Room expansion Guild_Third.png|The second Guild Room expansion Guild_Forth.png|The final Guild Room expansion Guild_Second_Upper_Platform.png|The first expansion adds two new upper platforms Guild_Third_Lower_Platform.png|The second expansion adds two new lower platforms Guild_Forth_Upper_Platform.png|The final expansion adds an upper platform on top The Guildroom is a place where players can hang around and do private meetings between Guild Members. Even though it is just a hub, it also has functions which vary from cosmetic changes to the hub, to giving benefits to players on the Guild. How to Create a Guild In order to create a Guild, players need to be at least Rank "Double Warrior" and 2,500 WIN. Once reaching these requirements, players need to talk with Johnny Dan, who will ask the players to select a Guild Icon and name the Guild. Take note that the Guild name will only allow 10 characters. After creating the Guild, the location will be unlocked in the map. Features The Guild Room features a Guild Bulletin Board, which acts just like the Spin BB. And a Guild Member List, which shows the activity of players inside the Guild, from being online, to how many Star Points they contributed for the Guild. Players can check their profiles by clicking on the names of the Guild Members. It also has the function to send a private message to all Guild Members simultaneously and the option to leave the guild at any moment. Rank Features Once the Guild is created, the player which created the guild is assigned to the Guild Master Rank. As the Guild Master, players have access to different features, such as: Inviting other players to join the guild, assign Guild Administrator Rank to a player, kicking players from the guild, editing the Guild Room furniture and spend Star Points on supplies for the Guild. It also allows the player to edit the Guild Icon in exchange of 100 Star Points. And the ability to add a Guild Note for others players to see when looking at the Guild Member List or the Rankings at Spin Square. In other servers, there's also a function to change the Guild name, however, it costs Crescents. Guild Battle When a player creates a Guild, players can access the Guild Battle option on Automatch mode in GAT Stadium. Guilds can earn special ranks and be shown in GAT Stadium's visor announcing the Winner of the Guild Tournament of the Week. These special ranks have a time limit and are awarded to Guilds who reach a certain top on the Rankings. Star Points Once a player joins a Guild, any Score earned will automatically give Star Points to the Guild. Players also have the option of donating WIN to Gillman to exchange for Star Points. Depending of which ammount of WIN is chosen, the following ammount of Star Points is given. Guild Supplies This function is exclusive to the Guild Master. Allows the player to spend Star Points on different features that grant benefits to members of the Guild.